


what could've been.

by blvkkcat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based off a Tweet, One Shot, Other, Some cute stuff to ease your endgame pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkkcat/pseuds/blvkkcat
Summary: What if the Infinity War and Endgame timelines were just an alternate reality. This is what could've been if Thanos hadn't snapped half of the universe.





	what could've been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tweet, Daphnee aka @40sbuckys on Twitter. I used the tweet she posted to cope with the events of Endgame, so if you still haven't seen the movie yet there is minor spoilers in here. One of the characters is the spoiler so I would recommend reading this after you've seen the movie. Anyways, enjoy!

The world as you now know it, is fine.

 

Nothing had happened. No Thanos barging himself into the atmosphere exploring for colored rocks to place on his golden gauntlet. No snap that would decimate half of the population of the entire universe. No loses for the heroes nor any deaths. 

 

It was all just a completely different time.

 

The day was sunny, even from inside the Stark Tower you could tell it was. The thousands of windows side by side, letting the sun’s light shine in. The Avengers, unphased, were doing their normal routine.

 

“Barton, I swear. If you don’t get out of the vents I will throw my knife at you.” Natasha said, loudly. She was sitting down at the long dining table, cleaning off her knifes. They hadn’t been touched in years, no need for them yet. But she still had the habit of cleaning them off.

 

“Sorry, ‘Tasha.” Clint said, it echoing through the vents. Rooms below a couple floors and above could probably hear him. “But, I’m staying in the vents. You wouldn’t dare throw a knife at me anyways.” He spoke again, a small chuckle leaving his mouth after the words came out. “You know I would.” Natasha shouted in response, hearing a small ‘yeah, you would.’ from the vent.

 

Clint jumped down from the ceiling, his eyes landing on Natasha when he landed. “Stop cleaning those, will you? You don’t need them.” He said, walking his way over to sit beside his long time best friend. “I know,” she replied placing the knives down. “But, you can never be too prepared. Especially if you’ve lived like me.” That last sentence was said in a soft mutter, she hoped he wouldn’t hear.

 

However, Clint heard. 

 

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. “Those days are over, Nat. You don’t have to live like they’re still controlling you.” He reassured her, Natasha softly placing her head onto his shoulder.

 

“Have you been dancing in your room lately?” He then asked, her nodding her head. “It’s a force of habit. And, if I look past all the torture I went through. Dancing’s quite calming.” Natasha let a small smile grow onto her features. 

 

Clint did the same, the corners of his mouth up turning into a smile. “How’re the kids?” Natasha asked, picking her head up off Clint’s shoulder. “They’re good. I’m teaching Lila how to shoot a bow and arrow soon.”

 

In the kitchen, stood Thor.

 

He stared attentively at the toaster. His eyes (seeing as he hasn't lost one yet) squinted as he waited. The aroma of the strawberry pop tarts circulated the air around him, as well as the smell of burning metal coming from the toaster.

 

The toaster popped, loudly. Thor, as much of a God he was, jumped. He looked around scared someone had seen. “You didn't see anything!” He said to the room. He turned back to the toaster, placing his plate in front of him on the counter.

 

Thor grabbed one of the scalding pop tarts, instantly dropping it back into the toaster. “That is hot!” He yelped, blowing onto his fingers. With another attempt, he picked the plate up and quickly pulled the pop tart out. 

 

Now that both of them were on the plate, Thor made his way over to the dining table. Sitting across from Natasha and Clint.

 

“That Midgardian device burned me. Well, the food did.” He said, picking up one of the pop tarts and taking a huge bite out of it. Thor hadn't realized he’d interrupted the conversation the two were having.

 

“The toaster does that to you sometimes.” Clint said, Natasha chuckling. “So, Thor. How’s Asgard? You been there recently?” She asked while Clint attempted to steal a small bit of Thor’s food.

 

Thor swatted Clint’s hand away gently, taking another bite. “Oh, yes. Asgard is doing just fine. Loki as well, he’s doing well.” He answered.

 

The God always mentioned his brother, no matter the conversation. 

 

In the other room, the sounds of Sam arguing with Steve and Bucky could be heard. 

 

“Do we have to watch this?” Bucky asked, staring at the T.V. screen with a confused look plastered to his face. Steve had the same look, just less noticeable.

 

Sam scoffed at Bucky, mocking his question. “Do we have to— yes, you have to. You old guys gotta watch some of the best comedy.” Sam was referring to Grown Ups, which in his opinion was a great movie.

 

“Sam, I appreciate what you’re doing but Buck and I have no clue what’s going on.” Steve said, looking over with his arms crossed. “Yeah, because you aren't paying attention.” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

 

Bucky continued to question what was happening on the screen. “I-- I still don’t get it, Sam.” He said, looking over. Steve was now looking at the screen. “Bucky, I’m gonna have to ask you to stop speaking for a moment. Adam Sandler is trying to speak.”

 

“Well, Sam. I don’t care as to what Adam Sandals has to say.” Bucky said, causing Sam to slowly turn his head towards him in a menacing way.

 

“What did you just call the best comedian?” Sam asked, staring at Bucky with piercing eyes. Bucky was unphased, he had been used to these types of glares and would make them himself.

 

“Adam Sandals.”

 

Sam got up, throwing his hands into the air. “That’s it. I'm making a sandwich.” He left the two other men alone.

 

“Steve, you know what’s going on?” Bucky asked, watching Sam leave the room. “No, Buck. I don't. But, that man just peed in the pool.” Steve replied, Bucky looking back at the screen and seeing the water turn blue.

 

A million questions came to him. “But isn't pee yellow?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows furrowed at the scene in front of him. “Yes, but I think there’s some sort of chemical in the water.”

 

Sam messily made himself a sandwich, faintly hearing Steve and Bucky talk about the movie. “Adam Sandals. I'm gonna punch him for that.” A slight chuckle left his lips.

 

“Who are you hitting?” A voice said, Sam throwing a hand up ready to attack. Only to see Peter standing there holding onto Sam’s wrist.

 

Sam looked at the boy’s hand on him. “Could you let go of me?” He asked, Peter quickly taking his hand off. “Oh, yeah. Sorry, reflexes.” The teen awkwardly chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I know. Super senses.” 

 

“Spider senses.” Peter corrected in a hushed voice. 

 

Sam picked up his sandwich and began to eat. “So, what’re doing in the kitchen?” He asked, Peter walking to the fridge. “Getting some juice pops for Morgan and I.” 

 

Sam nodded, Peter hunched over as he opened the freezer. Pulling out two frozen treats from inside it. He closed the door. “What are you doing in the kitchen? Other than eating a sandwich.”

 

“Avoiding the old men.”

 

“Oh.” Peter said, “alright then. I’m going to go. See you, Sam.” Peter spinned on his heel and walked out onto the balcony of the tower. 

 

Morgan Stark had her small teepee set up in the corner.

 

“I got the juice pops!” Peter said, handing one to the little girl. Morgan jumped up and grabbed the treat from Peter’s hand. “Yay! Now can I learn how to thwip?”

 

Peter laughed, “yeah. Now I can teach you the basics. It’s pretty hard though, you think you can do it?” 

 

Morgan nodded. “My daddy’s Iron Man, I think I can do it.” She opened the juice pop and started to eat it. “Did you know, my daddy sneaks these at night for him and I so mommy doesn’t get mad?”

 

Peter smiled, opening his popsicle. “No, I didn't know. Sounds like Mr. Stark though.” He sat down, which caused Morgan to sit beside him.

 

“Okay, you ready to learn now?” He asked, looking down at the small child beside him. She nodded rapidly.

 

Peter held his arm out, “now. You’re going to have to watch carefully. This motion is really hard to do when it comes to being Spider-Man.” Morgan widened her eyes and stared at his arm, watching carefully like Peter had instructed.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Just do it already, Uncle Peter!” She said, earning a laugh out of Peter. “Alright, alright.” He then put his middle and ring finger down into his palm and extended his arm out towards the empty sky in front of them. Clicking the button that laid in the palm of his hand.

 

Morgan watched the webbing shoot out and into the sky. “Wow! Do it again!” 

 

Downstairs, a few floors down, Tony and Bruce paced around in the lab. Tony had an idea to create a new suit, and had asked Bruce for some help.

 

“Tony, I don’t think—”

 

“No, Bruce. It’ll work, trust me. I’ve tested it, all we have to do is make it.” Tony said, halting in his spot. Bruce nodded, stepping closer to the desk. “Why did you get this idea anyways?”

 

Tony sighed, looking at the design he had drawn out roughly. It wasn't a clear photo, seeing as he was up late thinking about it. “I wanted to be careful. I wanted  _ Morgan  _ to be careful. The suit will protect her if anything is ever to happen.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and got to work, bringing the tiny suit Tony had created for his daughter to life.

 

Pepper on the other hand, wasn’t a big fan of said idea when Tony had told her. She walked into the lab, her heels clicking on the tile flooring. “Tony, please tell me you aren't making the suit?”

 

Tony looked over, Bruce stopped the work he was doing. “Um, if I told you. You’d only yell at me.” Tony replied, watching Pepper walk over to the desk with the drawing of the suit. “Tony, I thought I said Morgan wasn't getting a suit.”

 

“I’m going to go outside for a second.” Bruce said, leaving the married couple inside the lab to hash it out. 

 

“Pep. I just want our daughter to be safe.” Tony pleaded, he knew how Pepper was with him and his suit ideas. This one was by far (in her opinion) the worst idea he had come up with. “Tony, she’s six! A six year old doesn't need an Iron Man suit.” Pepper began to go off, listing all the reasons she had thought about the topic of their daughter being better off without armour.

 

Tony picked up the drawing, naming all of the reasons why she should let him make it. “Pepper, honey. It’ll protect her, don’t you want her to be protected?” Pepper looked at him, “I do. But, she doesn't need this! Nothing is going to happen where she would need this-- wait. Do you think something will?”

 

He put the drawing back down, he was still the same Tony. He had to be ready for whatever possible threat was coming. “You know me, I want this. And, yes. Maybe I think something may happen. But that’s on the off chance that it does. I’m just saying, I want her safe in case of emergency.” He spoke softly, not wanting to cause his wife to start yelling.

 

Before Pepper could speak again, the lab doors slid open and the tiny brunette ran in. “Daddy! Mommy! Look at what Peter taught me!” Morgan said as she began to start webbing around the room at random. Peter ran in behind her, watching the webs being shot from the web shooters.

 

Pepper watched as well, Tony being hit by one of them. “Oops, sorry daddy.” Morgan said as she stopped, putting her arm down. Tony looked down at his daughter and then up at Peter. “You taught her this?” He said, pointing down at Morgan with his usual expressive hand gestures.

 

Peter nodded, “yes, sir. B-but she asked me and I wanted to do something nice for her.” He stammered a bit, the last thing Peter wanted was for Tony to be upset with him. 

 

Tony, looked over at Pepper. “See, first she wears my helmet. And now learns how to shoot webs. She’d like a suit.” He said, knowing Morgan would react well.

 

“A suit! Like yours, daddy?” Morgan asked, Tony nodding in response. She jumped up, smiling. Then started tugging on the bottom of her mother's skirt. “Please, mommy? Can I please have a suit like daddy’s?” 

 

Pepper glared over at Tony, him throwing his hands up in surrender. “She wants it. I told you she would.”

 

Pepper let out a deep sigh, placing her hand atop Morgan’s head. “Fine, you can have a suit.” She said, almost entirely reluctant. Morgan jumped up again, hugging her Pepper’s leg and then running over to Tony. He picked her up and wrapped her in his arms, enclosing her in a hug. “Thank you!” 

 

While Bruce walked through the tower, he came across Rhodey and Carol in the gym. Carol had asked Rhodey to help her train a bit more.

 

“I swear, if you use your-- what do you call them again?” He asked, making a punching motion with his fist. “Photon blasts?” Carol questioned, not quite sure as to what he was referring to.

 

“Yes, those. If you keep using them, I'm going to get Natasha to train you.” He held his hands up, ready to start up again. Carol huffed, his training reminded her of Yon-Rogg and she wasn’t too happy about that. She made her way over to him and threw a punch, them starting to fight again. 

 

A couple seconds later, she used another photon blast. This time, it went around the entire room. Causing Bruce to duck and fall backwards. The thud of Bruce falling made Rhodey and Carol turn to him. “Bruce, you good?” Rhodey said, running over to help him up. Carol walked over.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I didn't get hit. But, wow. That was cool.” He said, looking over at the blonde woman walking towards him. Carol liked the comment, shoving Rhodey a bit. “At least someone likes the move.” She playfully said, Rhodey held his hand out for Bruce.

 

“Bruce likes a lot of things.” He stated, holding onto Bruce as he helped him up to his feet. “Occasionally, I don't like Hulk.” He joked, Carol and Rhodey gave him the same blank expression. He awkwardly laughed.

 

“Well, I’m going to let you two continue your training. I’ll go see if Tony needs me again.” He turned from the two and walked back out into the hallway.

 

At the front door of the tower, Scott and his two ladies, Cassie and Hope, walked inside. Scott thought he was a big time Avenger now, so he’d be welcomed into the tower like he was one. They got to the elevator and made their way up to the living quarters. 

 

“Dad, why are we here again?” His daughter asked, he was still getting used to how tall she had gotten. “Well, Peanut. I'm letting you meet the Aveng-- I mean, my friends!” He said, making sure she knew her father was friends with the mightiest heroes.

 

“He likes to think he’s their friend.” Hope budded in, putting a hand on Cassie’s shoulder. “Hey, I am their friend.” Scott said, his attention now on Hope.

 

They arrived to the floor, Cassie being the first to step out into the area. She looked over to the T.V. and saw Steve and Bucky sitting there watching the movie that played. Sam walked back from the kitchen, seeing the three.

 

“Sup, Tic Tac.” He said, looking at Scott. Scott denied the nickname, ignoring Sam for a couple seconds. But immediately answered him. “Hey.” 

 

Hope and Cassie exchanged looks before laughing quietly behind Scott. Who could still hear them, they weren't hiding anything. “I see you brought the family along.” Sam said.

 

Scott nodded, “Cassie. This is Sam Wilson. You would know him as—”

 

“Falcon, I know. You tell me the stories of how you fought him.” Cassie said, walking towards Sam and outstretching her hand. Sam took her hand and shook it. “What does he say about me?” He asked, looking back at Scott.

 

“That he beat your ass.”

 

Sam looked at Cassie with his eyebrows raised. “Did he? Well, I was beating his ass before he flew off. Anyways, the others are all around.” He said before walking back over to Steve and Bucky. An immediate, ‘Bucky I swear to God.’ was heard.

 

Cassie looked over her shoulder to her dad. “I like him, Tic Tac.” She then walked her way over to meet Steve and Bucky.

 

Hope chuckled at the nickname, while Scott felt somewhat offended. “Tic Tac is a funny nickname, I wonder why my dad hasn't called you that yet.” Hope said, just to annoy him.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Tic Tac is a funny-- let me just introduce you to other people.” Scott said, dragging Hope into the opposite direction Cassie went in.

 

Carol made her way out of the training room, she was hungry and wanted a snack. Thor had gotten up from the dining table and went back into the kitchen for more pop tarts.

 

Carol saw Thor reaching into the cupboard to pull out the box of pastries. “Hey, God of Thunder.” She said, getting his attention. He looked over and smiled. “Ah, Carol. How are you?” He asked, placing the pop tarts into the toaster.

 

“I'm good. I was wondering. How’s Valkyrie? I haven't seen her in a while.” Carol asked, leaning her elbow onto the counter. Thor pushed the button of the toaster to start the heating process. “Oh, she is super. She wanted me to say hi to you for her. So, hi.” 

 

A smile grew on Carol’s face. “Tell her I say hi back.” She took a package of pop tarts from the box and opened them. Taking one out and eating. 

 

“Um, Carol. You have to put those into the tiny Midgardian stove.” Thor said, looking down at the pop tarts. Carol took another bite. “No, I don't. Heating them up is a preference.” She then turned and walked away, Thor looking at the box.

 

“I don't have to heat them up? Midgard is weird.”

 

Bruce walked into the lab once again, Pepper had left the room with Morgan. Peter stayed with Tony.

 

“Kid, no you’d have to-- he’s here now. Ask him.” Tony said, switching whatever conversation he and Peter were having as soon as Bruce walked in. “Ask me what?” He asked, putting his glasses back on and heading over to start working again.

 

Peter hesitated before walking over. “I was wondering, if I could possibly make some new web fluid in here? I always make it at MidTown which, it’s supplies lack things and here the materials are so cool.”

 

Bruce nodded, “help yourself. But not too much, some of this stuff is rare to get.” Peter smiled brightly, “thanks, Mr. Banner.” Peter went farther into the lab, grabbing the supplies he needed to make the fluid for his web shooters. Bruce continued to form the suit Tony was making.

 

Natasha got up from the dining table, Clint had gone back into the vents to try and scare Bucky again. Scott and Hope walked over, Hope smiling widely. “Hey, Natasha. It’s Scott, you may remember me.” Natasha looked at him somewhat puzzled.

 

“Sure…” She answered, still as clueless as she was when he introduced himself. “Alright then, well. This is Hope, and she’s been wanting to say hi.” He continued, nodding his head towards Hope who stood beside him. Natasha shifted her view to her, smiling. “Hi, Hope.” 

 

Hope took a small and quick deep breath. “Hi, Scott likes to talk about you to me and from his little stories I’ve become a big fan. And my dad worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. so, I knew of you a bit already.” She put her hand forward, Natasha grabbing it and shaking. “Well I’m glad. You seem very lovely Hope.” The two women smiled, Scott only staring at Hope. The lovestriken look in them was very clear and easy for Natasha to read.

 

“He must really love you.” She stated to Hope, Scott snapping out of his gaze. “Believe me, I know. He just refuses to tell me.” Hope said, “it was nice meeting you, Natasha.” Hope then walked off in a different direction, avoiding Scott’s side comments.

 

Scott caught up with Hope, a bit out of breath. “You walk too fast.” He complained, trying to catch his breath. She chuckled, stopping in her spot so he could talk to her. “What do you mean I refuse to tell you?” He asked, his voice cutting in and out with the multiple long inhales he was taking. “You’ve never said the words before, but I know you mean to.” Hope replied, Scott looked down at her slightly, the two were almost the same height. He didn’t have to look down that much.

 

“Well then, I--” Before Scott could finish, Cassie ran over. “Dad! I just watched this Carol girl photon blast Rhodey into a wall.” She sounded excited, seeing as what she saw was completely out of her apprehension. “A-a what?” Scott questioned, furrowing his brows towards Cassie. “A photon blast. Her hands produce this light, I mean her whole body does but that’s not the point. She just, made her hands into fists and then Rhodey was blasted by this light coming from her fists. It was awesome.”

 

Scott and Hope exchanged looks, smiling at each other. Scott loved how enthusiastic his daughter was about what she had witnessed. 

 

As for the others, the group had piled up in the living room. Tony saw the opportunity of having almost everyone there as a chance to spend some time together, a movie night is was Morgan wanted.

 

They all formed little groups. Cassie joined Peter and Morgan where they sat, the kids sitting together. Clint and Natasha sat with Scott and Hope, mostly because Natasha dragged Clint over wanting to sit with Hope. Tony and Pepper sat closest to Morgan, which meant they joined Steve, Bucky and Sam. Bruce, Carol and Rhodey sat with Thor, who had started eating a new box of blueberry pop tarts.

 

“So, you're a spider? My dad tells me you are one.” Cassie whispered to Peter, not wanting to interrupt the movie with her own conversation. “Yeah, well not a real one. Obviously.” Peter replied in the same whisper.

 

“Cool. My dad’s teaching me how to be an ant. And then Hope is teaching me how to be a wasp. Not real ones though.” Cassie said back, the two teenagers bonding over their superhero lives.

 

Bruce looked over at Thor, who was silently munching on his second package of pop tarts. “Hey, Thor? Could I have some?” He whispered, pointing at the food in the God’s hand. “Sure, Brucie.” Thor said back, taking a package from the box and handing it to Bruce.

 

Bruce smiled, taking the pop tarts from Thor. Quietly opening them and beginning to eat. “Could you two date already?” Carol said in a hushed tone into Bruce. He nearly choked on the bit of pop tart in his mouth. “We-- um…” He began to speak, but was interrupted by Sam.

 

“Bucky, I swear to God. Just watch the damn movie.” Bucky had asked what was going on to Sam, knowing Steve wouldn't have had a clue.

 

“Sam, I just want to know what’s happening.” Bucky informed the other male, looking at him. Sam felt the other’s stare at him for basically yelling. “The evil guy is forming a plan with his goons.” Sam replied, giving Bucky the vaguest description of Despicable Me.

 

Bucky tilted his head upwards and out to the screen. “Ah, I see. Okay, thanks pal.” He said with a grin, which caused Sam to follow suit and softly smile along.

 

“Steve,” Tony said, his arm was wrapped around Pepper. “Could you tell them to zip it or take it somewhere else? There are kids around.” Steve looked over and chuckled. “Alright, Stark.” He replied, putting his attention back onto Sam and Bucky.

 

“Hey, you two. Flirt somewhere else or Tony’s kicking you out.” He whispered in a yelling way. Bucky choked on air and Sam’s eyes widened. “We are doing shit.” Sam replied, Steve turning back to face the movie filled with doubt.

 

The group was happy. It was the first time in a while since they had smiles on their faces. 

 

Carol and Nat got along well, seeing as Fury had mentally adopted the two. Tony and Steve were fine, and friends. Nothing to tear them apart. Bruce and Thor were also friends, the group suspected they were something more but they wouldn't tell. Clint and Bucky started talking more after an incident which lead to Bucky shooting the ceiling.

 

There was nothing, absolutely and completely nothing that could ruin anything. 

 

This is what could've been.


End file.
